Distractions
by Charity Errs
Summary: Lily Evans is determined to stay focused on her Transfiguration test... So why do thoughts of a certain hazel eyed boy keep tugging on her mind?


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own this.

* * *

><p>It's very rare for a teenager to be entirely focused on a task that they did not assign themselves. Most of the time there is a lingering thought of a romantic interest, or song lyric, or food, or what-have-you that pulls at the edges of one's consciousness, tempting one into the endless depths of daydreams.<p>

Lily Evans was determined to stay focused on her Transfiguration test, and she had been doing quiet well so far, with only one page and twenty minutes left in the period. After nearly four years at school, she had top marks in every other class and she wasn't going to let one stupid, obnoxious git effortlessly breeze through and beat her now.

Stupid Potter. She loathed him. He was as insufferable as he was charming. Not that she found him charming in any way whatsoever, mind you, that's just one quality that others seemed to always attribute to him. Even Professor McGonagall, her Transfiguration teacher, fell victim to his charms every now and again despite his constant rule-breaking. Granted, his pranks always did include rather impressive magic, and he always apologized to the victim privately if he thought they hadn't deserved to be targeted so much, and he did look rather adorable whenever he told her he was sorry…

"10 minutes," a voice sounded from the front of the room.

Ten minutes till what? OH. McGonagall. Transfiguration. The test. The test that she was about to ace and would consequently finally beat Potter in transfiguration. She bore down and focused on the question in front of her, already annoyed that thoughts of Potter had actually tugged her away from the test.

She had been studying for _weeks_ for this test. She was generally very good in all subjects. In Charms and Potions she excelled, but Transfiguration always seemed to be a struggle for her.

Potter was brilliant at Transfiguration. Not that she was actually complimenting him or anything; it was just that he seemed to have a knack for it. It wasn't all that impressive. She was brilliant at Charms. She and Severus were both brilliant at Potions. Potter being good at Transfiguration was not impressive in the slightest. Although, he did have an adorable tendency to temporarily transfigure her quills into flowers when she went to put them away after class, and her drafts of essays into birds when she crumpled them up in frustration, and her bookmarks into butterflies when she was disappointed her book ended…

"5 minutes."

Drat! How had she let her thoughts get pulled away from the test? He had been distracting her again. Well, not _he_ per say, because she would never spare him a thought to be distracted by. It was just – ugh, he was so – so – so incorrigible!

She focused on the last page and scribbled furiously, determined to finish, but woefully far from it.

Her efforts were pathetically short-lived as she immediately felt herself remembering that Potter was sitting directly behind her. Why did she have to think about this now? He had been sitting there all class and, of course, it distracts her in the last few minutes of the hour. Not that she should ever be distracted by him. He doesn't matter. She shouldn't be thinking of him at all. He's a prat. A stupid (well, brilliant), obnoxious (… funny), arrogant (confident?) annoying troll! (A rather handsome troll though…)

UGH! She could practically feel her thoughts being pulled from the test into the direction of his seat. Wait… She could literally feel a tugging from his direction…

Lily ran her hands through her hair searching for the source of the pull, only to find her fingers interlocking with someone else's. Someone else's fingers that had previously been running themselves through her hair. She whipped around angrily, already having a sneaking suspicion of who the culprit was.

What she encountered was a rather sheepish looking James Potter, who was too busy staring at their entwined fingers to notice her infuriated look.

"Potter! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with _your_hands in _my_hair?" she hissed furiously.

He looked up and swallowed, a distinct pink tingeing his cheeks, as if he hadn't realized his actions would be noticed. Blushing? She'd never seen him blush before, why would he ever be embarrassed? He was obviously intending to annoy her. He had succeeded.

"S-sorry," he muttered with the red hue spreading to his ears, and redirected his gaze to their fingers still laced together.

"Quills down. Time is up!"

Lily gasped in horror. She tore her hand from his, and turned to face her test dejectedly. She hadn't even finished. The last two short answer questions had blank space blaring at her in triumph where her answer should have been. He had obviously been purposely distracting her so she wouldn't finish and _he_would beat her yet again. She nearly growled in frustration. He had won.

After handing her paper in she stormed out of the room, purposely avoiding looking at Potter, who no doubt had a jeering smirk on his face directed at her.

She left so quickly in fact that she didn't notice Professor McGonagall approach a rather dazed looking James Potter, who was too busy staring at his hand to notice everyone else had left.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall prompted.

No response. "Mr. Potter," she repeated loudly.

He jumped and looked up at her, "Hmmm… wha?"

"Your test, please," she replied and gestured to the papers on his desk.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Professor." He handed over the pages to her and spun around the room as if looking for something, only now noticing that all the other students had left. He shoved his things in his bag and went to dart out the door.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall halted him from the front of the class, she was staring in disbelief at the test her best student just handed her, "The last two pages of this test are blank!"

He glanced absentmindedly at the seat that had been directly in front of him that hour and responded dreamily, "Yeah, sorry. I… got distracted."

* * *

><p>So. That was my first fic in years... Am I a little rusty? Review and let me know please!<p>

It may convince me to post more often lol


End file.
